The German patent document DE 101 12 665 A1 discusses a mounting apparatus for mounting a fuel injection valve for direct injection of fuel into the combustion chamber of an internal combustion chamber, which apparatus encompasses a holddown that is slipped onto the fuel injection valve, the holddown being embodied as a flat component and being braced against a sleeve, fitting around the fuel injection valve, that serves for tolerance compensation upon installation of the fuel injection valve. The holddown is tightened with the aid of a corresponding tool sufficiently firmly that the fuel injection valve is not pushed out of the cylinder head by the pressure existing in the combustion chamber of the internal combustion engine.
A particular disadvantage of this mounting apparatus is the clamping effect of the clamping claw on the fuel injection valve. The energy flow produced in the fuel injection valve results in deformations and thus in changes in the stroke of the valve needle to the point of jamming, and in a compressive or flexural load on the housing parts, which are generally thin-walled and welded to one another at multiple locations. Any mounting action, for example by way of a support collar, furthermore results in an enlargement of the radial extent of the fuel injection valve and thus in an increased space requirement upon installation.
Tolerance compensation between the injection valve and the fuel distributor line is implemented by the fact that the tubing line is pulled forcibly into the desired position, which causes a deformation of the tubing line. The transverse forces acting on the injection valve in that context are received by the injection valve. The large forces acting on the fuel injection valve can moreover cause the fuel injection valve to be pushed so strongly into the receiving orifice of the cylinder head that beads form, and the fuel injection valve becomes caught in these beads, complicating further tolerance compensation due to lack of movability in the cylinder head.